The Internet has greatly changed ways individuals communicate with one another. For example, online message boards, or bulletin board, are now popular forms of communication. Individuals who wish to communicate with others can leave messages or start discussions on a message board and the intended recipient(s) can visit the message board to view posted messages and discussions. Unfortunately, there is usually no privacy; everyone with a proper authorization (e.g., a username and a password) can view any of the messages. The message board also does not openly display an individual's status at a given moment. That is, the message board does not notify an individual other than himself or herself whether someone is in a “signed-in” or “signed-off” status. Furthermore, because the message board is asynchronous, no instantaneous communication is established between individuals unless the sender and the recipient happen to be visiting the message board and leaving messages for each other at the same time. In addition, the message boards are static in the sense that, in order to enjoy the availability of the message boards, users need to visit web portals or web sites to use the service, leave messages, and review messages.
Another Internet-related communication tool is an instant messaging tool. Instant messaging provides an immediate chat or conversation session between parties. The instant messaging tool can be public, such as a public chat room in which parties can sign in to chat with others, or private, such as where each individual first downloads an instant messaging client application onto one's computing device and selects which party to be included in its instant messaging list of parties. Another variant of instant messaging tools includes a web-based instant messaging client application that provides similar functions as the downloadable instant messaging client application. However, these instant messaging tools have a common shortfall: conversations between the parties are not persisted or permanently stored like the online message boards. In addition, the users need to visit the web site that has the web-based instant messaging application or download the instant messaging application in order to have a chat session. If the users are in web site or using other applications, such chat or conversation session is not available.
Furthermore, these two features serve two distinct purposes and goals: the message board implementation aims to be a public forum for open discussions while the instant messaging are directed to private conversation or chats that are causal. As such, an instant messaging service or tool is not designed for and incapable of recording the entire content of the conversation. Similarly, a message board service is incapable of providing instant messaging because it would require resources on a server to provide the instant conversation channels between one or more users at the same time.